Max Caulfield
Maxine Caulfield, better known as Max is the main character in Life Is Strange. She is 18 years old and goes to Blackwell Academy. Three weeks in, she gets powers that allow her to manipulate time by reversing or stop it it if she has already experienced something. She left her friends, Kristen and Fernando, and her mom and dad in Seattle and she now lives in Oregon. Personality Max is shy and self conscious here and there, she definitely enjoys staying in her personal bubble. She is a big introvert who enjoys time alone with herself. Max is smart and sneaky, once you get to know her she can be pretty easy going and fun to be around. Autobiography The following is what Max wrote about herself in her journal: My name is Max Caulfield, and ever since I was a little kid I knew I wanted toKate be a photographer. I've always seen the world through my own lens finder. Maybe it's a way for me to be part of the world, but at a safe distance. For some reason I was always drawn to the old analog camera gear rather than digital tech. I love all kinds of styles and techniques but for me, the instant camera selfie is the one I love most. I don't care if people make fun of me or not. I'm in great company, right? And now I've come all the way back to my childhood home to study photography at Blackwell Academy, a private school for 12th grade seniors. On a scholarship even! I originally left behind Choe, my "best friend forever" (at least until I left without talking to her once in five years) and it feels so weird to be back here without seeing her yet. So I'm eighteen now, an official adult even though I don't always feel so wise or mature, and I'm ready to begin a whole new life here with retro camera at my side. "Say Cheese!" Story Backstory #Max grew up in Arcadia Bay with her mom and dad, she and Chloe became good friends. When Max was 13 she moved to Seattle leaving behind Chloe (and most likely other friends), Max enjoyed Seattle saying there was a lot of "photo opportunities" and Chloe would like it. When Max got accepted into Blackwell Academy she was very excited. Max's parents were happy for her but Max caught her mom crying while packing up Max's clothes. Story Max wakes up covered in rain in a thunder storm, she shivers and sees a lighthouse in the distance. You play as Max trying to make it to the lighthouse, once you get up to the cliff beside the lighthouse you see a large Tornado. Its spins towards Arcadia Bay and then spits out a fishing boat that smashes into the lighthouse, the upper part of the light house begins to fall on Max. Max wakes up finding out she was in photography class "dreaming". Talking to herself in her head she claims it felt to surreal to be a dream, meanwhile in photography class Mr. Jefferson is teaching photographic/art history. You sit at your desk an have a variety of decisions, to move the storyline along you take a selfie.. Mr. Jefferson notices this and begins to talk about the history of selfies. He asks Max a question and she doesnt know, no matter your decision he is disappointed in you. Victoria answers the question for you calling it the 'Dauggerian Process', she then insults Max saying shes in the 'retro zone'. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Max has killed: Kate (Indirectly Caused-Determinant) Kate will feel that Max does not care for her and that will be one of the reasons she wil suicide Trivia *Her room in the girls' dormitory is room 219. *October is her favourite month. Category:Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students